With the onset of RFID technology and the relative inexpensive nature of including passive RFID tags in various products and objects, RFID has become a viable option for theft prevention, inventory management, personnel tracking, and even checkout at a store.
Generally, a complete RFID system includes both a transceiver and a transponder. The transponder is often a low-cost tag that can be cheaply included in packaging or in a label. Some RFID transponders are even printed directly onto a product or packaging with metallic ink.
The transceiver is typically included with a device designed to detect signals from the RFID transponders (RFID tags). The RFID tag, however, does not typically generate a receivable signal. Instead, the tag sits in a passive state, waiting to be energized by radiation. This radiation may be provided by an antenna, transmitted to energize the RFID tags.
Transmission of energy from the antenna “wakes up” a passive RFID tag and causes the tag to send an identifiable signal to the transceiver. The transceiver can then use the data sent from the tag to identify the object, and even, in some cases, identify the proximity of the object.
In addition to passive RFID tags, active RFID tags may also be included as tracking measures. These tags typically have a power source attached thereto, so that the tags can broadcast a signal without needing to be energized by an RFID antenna. Of course, since a power source also needs to be included with the tags, the cost of an active tag typically exceeds that of a passive tag.
In recent years, automotive manufacturers have sought numerous solutions to provide a safer driving experience. Rear-view cameras for reversing, impact sensors and warning systems, secondary side-view mirrors to show a blind spot—many different ideas have been implemented to attempt to prevent collisions. Unfortunately, some of these options, such as the rearview camera, are not typically implemented unless the driver is operating the vehicle in reverse. Accordingly, an unaware driver may not realize a vehicle, pedestrian, bicycle, etc. is in close-rear proximity and, in the event of, for example, a sudden braking of the vehicle, this could cause a collision. Alternatively, even a very aware driver may not notice the presence of a vehicle running without headlights or driving in very close proximity (such that the lights are below a rear-windshield line of sight) at night.